Facing the past
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: Someone special onboard the Enterprise has to face the past. Warning: mention of rape and grapic violence


**__**

Disclaimer: Everything you see here belongs to Paramount, except Aniya Sarkonov and Kendrix Markov. You can use them if you want. Just let me know. 

****

Author's note: "kkk" is normal communication. {kkk} is telepathic communication. Warning, this story contains rape and very graphic violence. 

Facing the past

Eva

Ensign Aniya Sarkonov hurried thru the corridor on her way to sickbay. She was a half hour too late for her shift and tried to tie her long, black hair back, placing the rank pin on her collar and putting her medallion under her uniform at the same time. 

A nightmare had been hunting her the last few hours of her sleep. She couldn't make anything out it and she wasn't sure if it was a sign or a normal nightmare. 

When she reached sickbay she stood still, sensing waves of fear, lust, pain and anger everywhere. Raising her mental blocks, she tried to open the door to sickbay. It didn't work. 

"Computer, open the door to sickbay." she ordered again. And again it didn't work. Removing a piece of the wall, she twisted some wires, pressed some buttons and managed to open the door. 

"Doctor Crusher? Rose?" she called in the darkened sickbay. There weren't any patients at the moment and it was to early for people to come in for the small daily things. "Doctor Crusher?"

Suddenly she heard something. Focusing she managed to shut out the becoming stronger waves of emotion and sensed three presence's. Cautiously she walked into sickbay, knowing that only two people should have been there. She looked around until she saw a dark figure, standing bent forward.

Aniya made her way towards the figure and as soon as she was away from the door it made a run for it. And when Aniya saw the crumpled figures on the floor, some pieces clicked together in her mind. 

"O no, you don't." she called turning towards the figure hurrying towards the door. Raising her left hand and focusing the figure lifted in the air. A wave of her hand made it fly into the quarantine and another wave of her hand activated the force field. "Bad luck for you." 

Then Aniya ran to the figures on the floor and knelt down beside it. "Computer, raise lights with sixty percent." Looking down she recognized directly the auburn hair of her superior officer. She was facing away from Aniya. Besides her lay a younger woman with blond hair. Aniya reached out and carefully turned Doctor Crusher towards herself. 

She gasped when she saw the condition of Doctor Crusher. Her face was bruised, wet with tears and she was gagged. Her clothes were completely torn and other bruises were visible everywhere on the exposed skin. Then the realization hit Aniya. The emotions, the figure and the condition of the woman before her, it all made sense. Anger started to build up, but she quashed it away, turning towards the matter more at hand. She also turned the other woman towards her. It was one of the nurses, Rose Haley. Her face was bruised, but her clothes only showed a burned spot by her shoulder and her eyes were big and teary. 

Quickly she removed the gag by Doctor Crusher and immediately she heard the soft sobs. She lifted the head of Doctor Crusher in her lap and stroked her hair, trying to offer some comfort, after she had helped Rose sitting up. But Rose had immediately turned away from her. "Sh, it's over now. It will all be all right, Beverly. Everything is going to be alright," she said in a soothing voice, knowing it wasn't the time for formalities

She tapped her com-badge. "Sarkonov to Troi." Trying a few times she didn't get a reaction and decided to do it the other way. Still murmuring soothing words she reached out with her mind. {Deanna!!! Wake up! Deanna!!!} she called mentally.

***

Inside her quarters counselor Deanna Troi turned around in her sleep again. A small voice was calling her persistently. 

{Deanna!!!} There it was again. And this time Deanna sat up straight in her bed, recognizing the voice. The first things that she felt thru their link were waves of pain and fear. Also she felt a burning anger. 

{Aniya? Is that you? What's wrong?} she said mentally. 

{You could better come to sickbay directly. Doctor Crusher has been raped...} Aniya's story was cut off by a mental shout. {What?!} 

{Doctor Crusher has been raped and Rose Haley is assaulted. I just found them. Please warn someone else. Someone who was here with them is caught behind a force field.} Aniya explained. 

While Aniya had been talking, Deanna had gotten out of bed and started donning her uniform. Grabbing her com-badge she made her way to the door. "Troi to Riker." 

While Will answered her, Deanna sent out one more message. {I am on my way.}

***

When Deanna entered sickbay, activity was bustling everywhere. Two security men were hauling away a figure, Aniya and the Vulcan doctor Selar working on someone lying on of the biobeds. Nurse Ogawa was working with a dermal regenerator on a young woman with blond hair. Picard and Riker were watching from the sidelines and Deanna joined them. 

"Counselor." Picard acknowledged her. 

"Captain. How is..." she fell silent. 

Riker placed a hand on her arm and said: "Selar is still working on Beverly. We should be able to question Nurse Haley in an hour. I think we will need you then."

"All right." Deanna looked young, black-haired woman working with the stoic Vulcan. Even though she knew that Aniya had her mental blocks raised, Deanna could feel her anger. {Aniya?} 

{Hello Deanna. Thanks for warning everyone.}

{You're welcome. How is Doctor Crusher?}

{Physically she should be all right, although I suspect Doctor Selar will keep her in sickbay for a while. I think that doctor Selar should explain the rest. Mentally... when I found her I picked up very strong feelings from her. I don't know what happened exactly before I arrived, but fear was the first thing that I felt.} 

{They are gonna question Rose soon. You will be questioned also… Did you use your abilities?} This was something Deanna had been thinking about. Only she and some off the medical staff knew about Aniya's abilities.

{I did.} 

On that moment Dr. Selar turned towards them. "Captain, commander, counselor." she said. 

Captain Picard nodded. "Doctor Selar. How are Doctor Crusher and Nurse Haley?" 

"Nurse Haley should be ready in a few moments. She can leave sickbay. Then you can speak with her. I have healed the wounds of Doctor Crusher and countered the drugs in her system. But I had to use a light sedative so she could rest." the Vulcan doctor reported.

"Thanks Doctor. Number One, what about questioning Ensign Sarkonov?" 

"I can do that now." 

"No, Will. Let her finish her work here at first." When she saw that Alyssa Ogawa was finished, she directly walked over to the girl. Opening her mind she sensed fear, anger and some pain. "Rose, I want to ask you to come with us. We need to talk to you about what happened." 

Rose nodded and hopped of the bed. Nervously she glanced at the Captain and Commander Riker. Deanna put an arm around her. "Come. Everything is going to be all right."

When they left sickbay, Deanna heard a message in her head. {Thanks. I will see you when I am finished.} 

***

Deanna led the young nurse into her office, with Picard and Riker in tow. She guided Rose towards a seat and gestured Picard and Riker also to take a seat. Then she ordered some drinks from the replicator and took a place besides Rose. 

"Rose, we need to know to happened tonight." Riker said gently. 

She nodded and started to speak. 

"When the man came in doctor Crusher was working in her office and I was working with some of the instruments. I thought it was a patient and called Doctor Crusher. When we were standing together he aimed a phaser on us and ordered us to sit down in a corner. Keeping his phaser armed at us he locked the door. We were both unarmed. I tried to reach the alarm button, but he shot me in my shoulder." 

Rose was silent for a few moments. 

"Doctor Crusher tried to get a tricorder to check me, but he had finished locking the sickbay. He came over to us and hit Doctor Crusher in her face. Then he handed her a vial, ordering it to place it in a hypospray. She refused and he hit me in the face. He ordered her again. She refused again and he hit me in the face again. Again he ordered her. I could see she wanted to obey, but I shook my head. She refused again and he hit me again, several times this time. He then ordered her again to do what he said and this time she obeyed. He took the hypospray and smiled. Then he asked… Then he asked who wanted to go first..." 

The three others looked at each other. "You are doing fine. Go on." Deanna encouraged her. 

"We directly understood what he meant. I tried to volunteer, but Doctor Crusher ordered me to stay back. Then he handed me the hypospray, ordering me to give Doctor Crusher a certain dose. I refused when she shook her head. Then he hit her in the face, more times then one directly. But she shook her head again and I refused again. This time he didn't hit her only in her face, but he also kicked her. In her sides and on the rest of her body. When he ordered me to give the drug, she shook no again and he directly kicked her again. This time I listened. I am not sure what the drug was, but it made Doctor Crusher... woozy. She was still conscious, but couldn't fight him anymore. He laid her down and tore her clothes away. Then he... he... You don't want to hear this." 

"Rose, you are right. We don't want too, but we must. Or else we can't do anything against him." Picard said gently. 

Deanna could sense their anger. She placed her hand on Rose's arm and nodded. 

Rose took a deep breath and continued. "He took his trousers off and raped her. She screamed and he hit her in her face several times. Then he put a gag in her mouth. I looked away. When he was finished, he told me I was next, but first he wanted me to watch. He raped Doctor Crusher again and when I tried to look away, he hit her everywhere on her body. I was forced to watch to protect her from more harm." Rose had tears running over her face when she remembered the whole ordeal. "When he was finished this time, he grabbed his phaser and armed it on me. He wanted me to take my clothes of. Then we heard sounds outside the door. He ordered me to lie down and he bent down himself. It was Aniya who entered then. As soon as she was away from the door, he made a run for the exit. Aniya seemed surprised for a few moments, but then the man flew through the air to the quarantine and the force field was in place. Then Aniya came over to us, raised the lights, removed the gag and tried to comfort us. A few moments later guards entered and Doctor Selar rushed in with Alyssa Ogawa. Doctor Selar and Aniya lifted Doctor Crusher to a biobed and Alyssa started to take care of me."

After that everyone was silent for a few moments. Picard found his voice first. "Thanks you, Rose. You are off duty for now. Counselor, I will trust her to you." 

Deanna and Rose both nodded. The two men left the office and Deanna stood up also. "You need to rest now. We will stop by sickbay." Both women left the office also. 

***

"Number one," Picard said, "Did you also have something you didn't understood in Rose's story?" 

"Now that I think about it. What did mean that the man flew into the quarantine?"

"My point." 

"We will ask her later." Riker concluded. Both men followed their way to the captain ready room. 

***

Aniya was sitting beside a sleeping doctor Crusher. Her hand lay close by the hand of her superior officer. Doctor Selar had threatened to send her away, but a furious look and flying hypospray had made her retreat. She had found out that you shouldn't be Aniya's way when she was mad, even though Selar was higher in rank 

She still had her mental blocks up, but she was receiving flashes from Doctor Crusher. She thought for a few moments. Did she really want to see something from what had happened? 

Then she decided she wanted. She lowered her mental blocks and was immediately captured by flashes. Doctor Crusher was having a nightmare, despite her outside rest. Aniya closed her eyes to focus on the dream. 

__

...Rose being shot...

..Rose's head looking at her in fear...

...A hiss of a hypospray in her neck and a strange feeling, a little bit dizzy...

...A sharp pain between her legs...

...Difficult breathing because of a gag in her mouth...

...A hand stroking her hair, accompanied by a soft voice...

Aniya opened her eyes for a moment to escape from the intensity from the dream. Closing her eyes again she decided to try to free her from the dream. 

{Doctor Crusher... it's all right. It's all over now, Beverly. This is just a dream. You are safe.} She called, making sure that her voice was the same one she had used when she had found them. From the dream she had noticed that it comforted Beverly when she had found her. 

{Aniya? Is that you?} A vague voice called back. Aniya could hardly hear the voice and it was hard to recognize it. The images from the nightmare in the background of her mind were distracting her. A faint feeling nagged her in the back of her head. The images had felt familiar. 

{Yes, it me. Try to wake up. Escape from this nightmare. You're strong, you can do this. Come back to this world.} Aniya called again.

A few moments later Aniya opened her eyes. She took a deep breath to ground herself and then got a shock. She knew why the images had been familiar...

It had been images from her own nightmare.

***

Deanna entered sickbay with Rose. Doctor Selar and Alyssa Ogawa were caring for the normal batch of patients. Aniya was sitting by the biobed from Doctor Crusher in a half-secluded part of sickbay. 

Deanna looked at Aniya for a few moments. She had her eyes closed and Deanna felt that Aniya had lowered her mental shields, raising her suspicions that Aniya was using her telepathy. 

Doctor Selar dismissed her patient and came over to them. "Counselor, what can I do for you?" 

"Rose needs to rest, but I think she couldn't sleep on her own. And has Aniya been away from Doctor Crusher already?" 

"No. When we were finished, she sat down beside her. When I tried to send her away, she seemed angered and lifted a hypospray. It couldn't hurt her to stay here, so I let her." Doctor Selar said while she was retrieving a hypospray. She placed the hypospray to Rose's neck and pressed the button. 

One of the just finished patients volunteered to take Rose to her quarters. The news from what had happened was just announced. Deanna made her way to Aniya who just opened her eyes and had stood up. 

"Aniya?" 

Aniya looked up. "Counselor. Is Rose alright?" 

"It hurt her incredibly to tell the story. I have sent her to rest now. What have you been doing?" 

{I sensed things coming from her. Even with my mental blocks up. I went into her mind, trying to free her from her nightmare. I believe it worked. But that isn't the worst...} 

Suddenly Deanna noticed that Beverly started to stir. She groaned a little and blinked a few times with her eyes. Aniya noticed it also and broke of her sentence. 

"Beverly?" Deanna said softly. 

Beverly opened her eyes and looked around without moving her head. "Where am I?" she asked softly. 

"You are in sickbay." Deanna answered. 

"What happen...?" Beverly felt silent when the memories came back to her in a rush. Aniya and Deanna both sensed a powerful wave of fear and Deanna hastily put a hand on Beverly's shoulder. 

"It's all right. He is in the brig now. You are safe." Deanna tried to comfort the fearful woman. 

"And Rose?" 

"Rose is fine for now. Doctor Selar has treated her and she is resting in her quarters." Aniya said. 

In the mean time Selar had seen them and came over to them. "Doctor Crusher, it's good to see you awake. How are you?" she said. 

"I am not sure. When can I leave?" Beverly asked. Aniya and Deanna felt that she was still afraid, but that she was pushing it away. 

"I must insist that you remain here at least until tomorrow morning. I will inform the Captain that you are awake, doctor Crusher." Selar turned away from them. 

Aniya helped Beverly sit up halfway, while Deanna fetched a seat for herself. Then Aniya headed to the other side of sickbay to get some water. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath to clear her mind. Then she felt it. 

"Jehouzé!!! Why? Is this the way you have to take revenge?" she thought, while tears filled her eyes. 

***

"Beverly, how are you feeling?" Deanna asked softly, when Aniya moved away. 

Beverly was silent. "Dirty, used." she said after a few moments. "Mad…" 

Deanna nodded, but stayed silent. 

"Betrayed. I have worked all my life to help people, but now I am..." she tried to finish her sentence, but she couldn't get it out of her troth. Tears appeared in Beverly's eyes and pressed her lips together, trying to not burst out in tears in the middle of sickbay.

Deanna stood up from her seat and sat down on the edge on the biobed, placing an arm around her friend. "I understand what you mean, Bev. I understand..." 

Beverly let her tears flow, leaning back in the arms of her friend. Deanna held her, trying to comfort her friend. 

"I want to get out of here, back to my own quarters." Beverly whispered, when she had calmed down a little. 

Deanna smiled a little. "Normally you are on the other side... But I agree with you. Let's see what we can do about that." She tapped her com-badge. "Counselor Troi to Captain Picard." 

"Picard here." 

"Sir, I am here with Doctor Crusher. I know that Doctor Selar has informed you that she was awake, but she can't be questioned before tomorrow morning."

"All right, Counselor. When you are finished, report in my ready room."

"Yes sir. Troi out." Deanna turned her attention to Beverly again and saw that she was looking to a PADD that lay on a table. 

"Deanna, could you hand me that PADD?" Beverly asked with a motion of her hand. Deanna did as she was asked and Beverly studied the PADD for a few moments. 

"Selar has no medical reasons to keep me here. She only wants to be sure that I am alright." Beverly concluded. Deanna took the PADD from her and placed it back on the table. 

"Doctor." Deanna called. Selar looked up and walked over to them. 

"Yes, Counselor?" 

"Is it possible for Doctor Crusher to leave sickbay?" 

"There are no injuries or other conditions to fear, but I rather monitor her to be completely sure." Selar told her. 

"It is better for her mental state that she leaves sickbay. Is it strictly necessary for to keep her here?" 

Selar thought for a few moments. "No. But Doctor Crusher needs to rest and someone must stay with her." 

"That will be arranged. Thank you." Deanna said and winked to Beverly. 

Just when Beverly was making her way of the biobed, loud sobs came from the other side of sickbay.

***

{Yes, I must. You couldn't help her, so now you will suffer. Just like I suffered.} a furious voice told in Aniya's mind. 

{Jehouzé, you often told me that you didn't want anyone to go thru this. Even after Alíz killed herself. Then you followed her. Why do you want to take revenge?} 

{Because you must suffer. Suffer like I had to.}

{Don't you think I didn't suffer? It still hurts me. Often I have nightmares about it.}

{But not like me. You will have to watch while all your female co-workers will be attacked. And you can't do anything to stop it.} 

This time Aniya collected herself. {No, Jehouzé. That Alíz killed herself wasn't my fault. I am not gonna watch how you will hurt others. I will find a way to stop you.} 

Nobody answered. And then Aniya gave herself finally to the emotions raging in her body and sunk to the ground, sobbing. 

***

Beverly, Deanna, doctor Selar and a few others turned in the direction of the sobbing Aniya. Everybody was a little perplexed from the sudden outburst. 

Deanna started to make her way to her, when Aniya started to glow yellow and faded away, leaving nothing then thin air.

Everybody stared for few more moments, but then Selar continued her work and the rest of the medical staff followed whispering her example. Deanna could sense their confusion, but didn't say anything. Turning to Beverly, she helped her from the biobed and walked with her to her quarters. There she spoke a while with Beverly and helped her to bed. She asked on of Beverly's female co-workers to stay with Beverly and made her way to Aniya's quarters. 

***

"Ursus, but what is the use of possessing some man's spirit and let him attack women to hurt me? Does she think that I will eventually kill myself?" Aniya asked the big, translucent, yellow bear before her. 

When she had teleported inside to her quarters, she had directly put out her ritual chest. She had taken the things she needed to set up her altar, had grabbed her ritual clothes and had prepared for her ceremony. 

Now she was sitting in a cross-legged position talking with her animal spirit, Ursus. 

"I am not sure, Saoirse. It isn't predictable what a mad spirit can do, is it?" Ursus' deep voice rumbled. 

Suddenly the chime rang. Aniya looked over her shoulder, reaching out with her telepathic senses to find out who it was. She recognized Deanna. Aniya turned back to Ursus with a questioning look on her face. He nodded. 

"Come in, Deanna." she called while standing up. 

Deanna got a shock when she entered Aniya's quarters. It wasn't Aniya, who looked strange, but a big, yellow creature was sitting there. 

Aniya smiled. "Don't be afraid. This is Ursus, my animal spirit." 

"You're what?" 

"My animal spirit. He guides and protects me. We were just finishing our conversation. Aniya walked back her previous place and sunk back into cross-legged position. Then she motioned Deanna to join her, who sat down beside her, warily. 

"Ursus, please try to find out what Jehouzé is up to." Aniya said.

"You know what she is up to. The only question is who? But I will do my best. I will speak you tonight, Saiorse."

Aniya nodded, stood up and grabbed a silver staff with amber worked into it. Grabbing it tightly for her chest she said: "Thanks for you help. May you go back to your realm now and help me the next time also." She bowed towards the bear, which disappeared.

Then she lifted her staff above her head. "Mighty god, carrier of Wisdom and Power, thanks for your guidance. Mighty goddess, carrier of Beauty and Love, thanks for you guidance. Please be with me in this difficult time." 

When it was clear for Deanna that Aniya was finished she sat down on the couch. "Aniya, what's going on? Who is Jehouzé?" 

Aniya sat down besides her. " That's a long story. In my third year on the Academy a friend of mine, Alíz was raped. She was a fellow priestess and I tried to help her. In the end my friend was pregnant… and later she killed herself. Jehouzé is her mother. A month after her daughter had killed herself, she also committed suicide. Now she is back and wants to take revenge on me for her daughters dead. She blames me. Jehouzé told me that she will take over the minds of divers male crewmembers and attack all my female colleague's, so I will suffer like she suffered. And I have sensed the attack in sickbay last night in my nightmare." Aniya explained. 

"So Arnold Baker is in fact innocent?" 

"Yeah. I am not sure what we can do about Jehouzé, but I need to talk to Captain Picard…

***

Aniya sighed. It had cost her already enough work to get the Captain to believe it, now Comman-der Riker had been causing trouble. "Commander, why would I make this up?" 

" I don't know. You said you were a Priestess… of the Moon?" 

"Yes. We don't all have the exactly same believe, but we all have abilities." Aniya calmly explained the origin of her religion and abilities again and sighted.

"Will, I have met her animal spirit. It was a yellow translucent bear." Deanna backed her up. 

"Well, I have an idea about how I can show you the truth. If you gave each other a hand and close your eye's I will show you."

Aniya's three senior officers looked at each other for a moment. Deanna was the first to react. She gave Aniya her hand and closed her eye's. Then Captain gave Deanna his hand and reached out to Will. Will looked at the girl for one more time and reached out with both hands, while he closed his eyes. 

Aniya also closed her eyes and chanted very softly and very quickly: "Ursus hear my call. Let us make the fall, to my own world." Then was there a yellow flash. 

***

Aniya opened her eyes, relieved that she had been successful. She saw her companions, still with their eyes closed. "Open your eyes. Look where we are." 

Her three senior officers did what she said and looked around them. They were in a grassy field, with all kinds of wild flowers. It reached as far as they could see. The sky was clear blue. 

Then their eyes fell on Aniya. She wasn't wearing her uniform anymore. In stead she wore a long yellow dress with around her waist a belt of silver shackles with a clasp with amber. Over her dress she wore a white silken cape, closed with a pin in the shape of a bear with amber as eyes. Her black hair was held back with four silver moon-shaped clasps with amber. In her hand she held a staff with amber and on her feet she wore leather sandals.

Deanna wasn't to surprised, having seen Aniya in her ritual outfit before. But the two men were speechless. Aniya smiled. "Look at yourself." 

The three did what she said and this time all three were speechless. Both the Captain and Commander Riker wore a pair of trousers and a shirt, decorated with numerous golden beats. On their feet were leather boots. But the Captain's outfit was dark red, while the Commander's was a navy blue. Deanna wore a long-sleeved, soft purple dress with reached halfway between her knee and ankles. On her feet were leather sandals and around her waist was a belt of golden shackles. Her hair hung lose and was decorated with golden ornaments. 

"Where are we?" the Captain asked. 

"My form of the spiritual world. It's a kind of an astral plane. Our body's are still in your ready room, Captain. We fight many of our battles here. And we meet our totems here often." Aniya explained. 

"It's a wonderful place. But what is it with the outfits?" Riker asked. 

"My outfit is my ritual outfit. I also have a version in normal reality. There is no real explanation for your cloths. The color is one that suits you according to the totems. The same is with the color of my outfit." 

Suddenly a low rumbling voice behind them sounded. "Who are this, Saiorse?" 

Everyone turned around. Picard and Riker paled when they saw the giant yellow bear. Deanna was shocked for a moment, but then she realized who it was. 

Aniya stepped forward. "You know Deanna, Ursus. These are Captain Picard and Commander Riker. I brought them here to convince them of the truth of my words." Aniya turned towards the others. "This is my totem, Ursus. He guides me by many things." 

"It's good that you are here. I have someone to speak to you. She is behind you." Ursus' deep voice rumbled. 

The group turned around. They saw a young woman, dressed almost the same outfit as Aniya. Only where Aniya's outfit was yellow, hers was a very soft green. The cape was closed with the pin of an elephant. Her dark hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, clasped with a silver holder decorated with jade. 

Deanna looked at Aniya's face. She had become very pale and her hand was clasped for her mouth. "Aniya, who is that?" she asked softly. 

{This, Deanna, is Alíz.} sounded softly in her head. Aniya shook her head and pulled herself together. "Alíz, why are you here?" 

"To help you. It's already bad enough that your CMO has been attacked by my mother. Ursus and I have found a way to defeat my mother. The only way is to pull her back here and fight her." the women said with a soft melodious voice.

"Easier said then done. It can only pull her back when she is very venerable. She was a high priestess. And the only time when she is venerable is when she attacks someone." Aniya said. 

"That's right. But you have always found a way to do things. Good luck, my friend." With those words Alíz slowly became translucent and dissolved. 

"You must go back now. You have much to do." Ursus said. 

Aniya nodded and turned back to her senior officers. "Gave each other a hand and close your eye's. Then focus on going back to your body." 

They did what she said and the grassy field around them faded away. 

***

Aniya rang the chime. A few seconds later a soft voice said: "Come in." The doors hissed open and Aniya stepped inside. 

On the couch sat Beverly and Alyssa Ogawa. Beverly stood up when Aniya entered. "Take a seat, Aniya." The doctor said with an inviting gesture. 

Aniya took a seat. "I just wanted to know how you were doing." she said quickly.

"It has been better, but I think you can guess that for yourself." Beverly answered. 

"I sensed it." 

"Could have guessed it…. You used your powers, didn't you?" Beverly asked. 

Aniya nodded. "I did. It doesn't matter that they found out. There is more going on and I will have to use my powers more then just this morning." 

Alyssa had been silent and had listened, until then. "What has been going on? I have heard that the man couldn't remember anything."

"That's often the case when someone is possessed." Aniya calmly stated. 

The other two women were looking stunned. They glanced at each other and Beverly asked: "What do you mean with possessed?" 

"An enemy of mine is responsible for this. It's a ghost named Jehouzé. She blames me for the fact that her daughter killed herself." 

It was silent for a few moments. "The daughter of the woman, Alíz, wants to apologize to you… But for that I will have to take you to an astral plane…" Aniya said hesitating. 

It was again silent for a few moments. "Why does she want to apologize to me? Is she feeling guilty for what her mother did?" 

"She is feeling guilty indeed. Her mother killed herself after Alíz killed herself. For that she is also feeling guilty, for the fact that her mother killed herself because of her."

"Maybe it's an idea to go. Is it difficult to reach that astral plane?" 

"No. This morning I have taken the Captain, Commander Riker and Deanna to the same plane. I needed to show something from my abilities." 

"Then let's do it. What do I do?" Beverly said.

"We will be boring for a while, Alyssa. Doctor, please give me your hands and close your eyes." Aniya said and reached out with her hands. As soon as they were holding hands, Aniya chanted again quickly: ""Ursus hear my call. Let us make the fall, to my own world." Then was there a yellow flash. 

***

Beverly opened her eyes. She was in a grassy field, with all kinds of wild flowers. It reached as far as they could see. The sky was clear blue. Aniya was facing her, dressed in her yellow ritual outfit. 

Then Beverly looked down at herself. She wasn't wearing her black-blue-grey uniform anymore. Instead she was wearing a long-sleeved, deep purple dress with reached halfway between her knee and ankles. On her feet she had leather sandals and around her waist was a belt of golden shackles. Her hair hung lose and when she felt in it she noticed that it was decorated with golden ornaments. 

"Welcome in my world, Doctor." Aniya said softly. "Alíz stands behind you." 

Beverly turned around and saw a young woman with dark hair dressed in a very soft green. She walked towards them and said: "I am glad you are here, Doctor Crusher. I would like to apologize for what my mother did. She didn't have the right to do this, even not in my name." 

Beverly smiled a bit. "I accept your apology. I don't think there is much you can do about the actions of your mother. May I ask you something?" 

Alíz nodded. "Of course." 

"What is it that caused your mother to do this to Aniya?" 

"I killed myself because I was pregnant after a rape. Aniya tried to help me before. My mother blamed Aniya for my deed and killed herself. Now she only wants revenge…" Alíz told after some hesitation. 

Beverly nodded. "I think I understand. It will take time, but I will be alright." 

"It is good to hear that. I have to go now. Aniya, be careful. Goodbye" Alíz said and dissolved again. 

"I think we should go back also. Focus on your body, Doctor Crusher, and you will return." Aniya said. 

Beverly nodded and did what she said. 

***

"What was it that you wanted to speak with me, Captain?" Deanna asked. Captain Picard just had entered her office. 

"I wanted to ask some things. You knew about Ensign Sarkonov before this all happened?" the Captain said after he had sat down. 

"Yes. I knew. And with me Doctor Crusher and some of the medical staff." 

"If I may ask, how did you find out?" 

"I am afraid I will be betraying the patient confidentiality if tell you that, Captain. But I can ask if she allows me to tell you?" Deanna said. At the Captains nod she closed her eyes. {Aniya, the Captain is here, asking me how I found out about your powers. Do I have your permission to tell?} 

After a few seconds an answer came back. {Go ahead. That is at least something I don't have to do anymore then.} 

Deanna let a small appear on her smile on her face and opened her eyes. She saw the Captain looking to her curiously. 

"You can communicate telepathically with each other?" he asked. 

"Yes, we can. It's okay that I tell you how we found out. We found out nine months ago. Aniya has a very close friend, called Kendrix, on Voyager. Aniya told me that they were cousins, but that they felt like sisters. They had a telepathic bond, a very powerful one. When Voyager disappeared, that bond was ripped apart. And that hurts. She fell screaming on the ground in sickbay and lost conscious. When she awoke she explained everything to Doctor Crusher, a few others of the medical staff and me. Since then she sometimes uses her abilities to help. Not that she didn't do that before we found out " 

Captain Picard listened very interested. But when Deanna said something about Voyager he became concerned. "Counselor, you mentioned that she lost a powerful bond with someone on Voyager. Does that mean…" 

"No. Absolutely not. Aniya can still sense that her friend is alive. Only she can't communicate with her anymore. That mean they are far away or maybe trapped in something." 

***

The next three days everything went calmly. No women were attacked and Aniya didn't sense the presence of Jehouzé anywhere. Rose went back to work and Beverly worked on the third day a few hours, claiming she needed something to take her head of things. Both had daily talks with Deanna. Aniya prepared herself to face Jehouzé, but nothing happened, until the night of the third day… 

***

Deanna woke up from sounds in her living room. Just when she was getting out of bed, the door to her bedroom opened and a dark figure appeared. "Who is there?" 

Suddenly the lights went on and Deanna recognized Commander Riker. He had a blank look on his face and a phaser in his hand. 

"Will? What is going on?" Deanna asked, but in her mind she began to understand. 

"Take your nightgown of, Deanna, and lay down. Or else I will have to hurt you." he said with voice without any emotion. 

Now Deanna knew it for sure. She backed away slowly and in the mean time sending out a message. {Aniya. I think Jehouzé has possessed Commander Riker and he is here now.} 

***

Aniya woke up from Deanna's call and was out of bed before Deanna had sent the word 'now'. She grabbed a bathrobe, also grabbed the staff besides her bed and closed her eyes, quickly dissolving. 

***

She reappeared in Deanna's quarters. She heard two voices coming from the bedroom. 

"Jehouzé. Get out." Aniya ordered as she walked towards the bedroom. 

Riker turned towards her and now his face showed an emotion. An evil smile. 

Aniya swallowed. "I gonna take you down, Jehouzé. If you want it or not. I summon the force of the moon!" Aniya's staff flashed brightly and when they could see again a symbol was glowing yellow on the red carpet. The symbol was a circle with two quarter moons attached to it. Riker was standing in the circle. 

"With the power of the Mighty God and Goddess I force you out. Leave this body which isn't yours. Light of darkness, darkness of light, gather here." A bright yellow and black cloud formed around her. The cloud gathered around her staff and Aniya touched the line of circle. The cloud gathered inside the circle and Aniya ordered. "Cleanse his body of this evil energy." 

The cloud moved up Rikers body. As soon as it was above his head, the cloud dissipated and Riker felt on the ground. 

Aniya turned towards Deanna. "Will shall be alright. I am gonna take care of Jehouzé and end this madness." Then she closed her eyes.

***

Aniya appeared again in the grassy field, dressed in her ritual outfit. Facing her was an older woman with dark hair. She looked exactly the same as Alíz, only her outfit was a darker green and had some silver embroidery in the neck and arms. In her hands she also held a staff.

"Let's end this." Jehouzé said. She threw her arms forward and two lines of fire raced towards Aniya. 

Aniya put her staff on the ground and formed a yellow protective field around her. Then she threw her hands out and sent the fire wave back to Jehouzé. 

Jehouzé let the fire disappear and shot a ball of energy. Aniya simply waved her staff. The two treaded attacks and defenses for a while. 

Suddenly Aniya noticed that Jehouzés form became a little bit translucent. The fighting was having a weaking on the ghost. She created a protective shield around herself and clasped the staff firmly before her chest. "I am Saiorse, priestess of the Moon, guided by Ursus the Bear. I summon the Mighty god, carrier of Wisdom and Power and the Mighty goddess, carrier of Beauty and Love. Help me through this difficult, in still me with your power." 

She kept reciting and a yellow ball of light was building around her. Jehouzé continued the attacks, but Aniya's shield kept everything outside. Suddenly Aniya opened her eyes. They were glowing yellow. Aniya pulled all the energy in the ball she could muster. From inside her and fro her own astral world. 

Jehouzé noticed that her energy was becoming less. Suddenly she realized what Aniya was doing. Then a wave of energy wasted over her. She felt a burning pain and she looked at Aniya. 

"I didn't want to this, Jehouzé. Your powers will be gone now, but I won't let you dissipate." Aniya saw a figure standing a few yards away. "Go with your daughter now."

Jehouzé slowly walked towards her daughter. Alíz spoke at first to Aniya: "Thanks Aniya. You have done well." Ursus appeared besides Alíz. Alíz clasped her staff before her chest and released silver light. 

Aniya, who was feeling very tired suddenly, felt a new kind of power running true her when the light her. Vaguely she heard Alíz' words: "You are a high priestess now." Then the power left her and everything became black around her. 

***

Deanna startled when Aniya suddenly felt on the ground. Riker started to stir a little bit. Deanna grabbed a robe and her com-badge. "Troi to transporter room 1. Three to beam directly to sickbay." 

A few seconds later they dissolved in the familiar blue light. 

***

Beverly looked up when the blue lights appeared. She only had gotten there to get a hypospray that she could sleep calmly. But as soon as she saw when the forms had completely reformed, the hypospray was forgotten. 

Deanna was kneeling between the silent bodies of Riker and Aniya. Deanna and Aniya were clad in their night clothes, Riker in his uniform. 

Beverly just grabbed a tricorder and hurried towards them. "What happened?" 

Doctor Selar and Alyssa also moved over to assist, while Deanna said: "Jehouzé possessed Will. Aniya fought here. I think she succeeded." 

Three more nurses approached and together they lifted Riker and Aniya on the biobeds. "Are you alright, Deanna?" Beverly asked. 

"I am fine. Aniya was there very quickly." 

"Commander Riker is physically alright. I gonna attempt to wake him now." the cold voice of Doctor Selar reported. 

A few moments after the hypospray was injected, Riker started to move his head a little and opened his eyes. "What happened?" 

Deanna walked towards the biobed. "Jehouzé decided to posses you… You tried to attack me… Aniya stopped you in time and fought Jehouzé. I don't know…" 

Suddenly Deanna turned around and walked over to Aniya, taking her hand. Aniya's voice sounded soft, but clear in her head. {I am alright. I defeated Jehouzé. She is with her daughter now, powerless. But I am exhausted. I will be out for quite some time, but I will be alright}

{I will say it. Rest now} Deanna sent back, while she gently placed Aniya's hand on back on the bed. Then she turned towards the others. "Aniya has defeated Jehouzé. She said she would be out for a while, resting." 

"Well, that explains her slowed body functions. I think the only thing we can do is wait till she wakes up." Beverly said. 

"I am going back to my quarters." Riker said and stood up. After saying goodbye he quickly left sickbay. 

"Doctor Crusher, Counselor, I suggest you return to your quarters also and get some rest." Selar said, handing Beverly a hypospray. 

***

Aniya stayed in sleep for ten days. Doctor Crusher made sure that she got all the necessary vitamins and minerals as well as the necessary fluids. 

Beverly still spoke daily with Deanna. Just like Rose. The Captain was informed the next morning about the fight and he sat on working for a report for Headquarters. He had to face the difficult task of explained what happened while not telling about Aniya's gifts. 

What had to be done with Arnold Baker was unsure."

***

Aniya blinked slowly, trying to get used to the blinding light. After that task was settled, she started looking around her. The lights in Sickbay were partly dimmed, signaling it was the Gamma shift. 

Suddenly she heard Beverly's voice besides her. "It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" 

Aniya struggled to sit up and Beverly quickly helped her up. "Rested, but hungry." Aniya replied. 

Beverly picked up a tricorder and started scanning Aniya. Aniya in the meantime silently observed her. 

"You are completely healthy. In the morning you can leave Sickbay. Then you are two days off duty." Beverly told her. 

"Doctor… there is someone over there who wants to say something to you." Aniya said hesitating.

Beverly turned around and saw a translucent woman standing there. When she caught Beverly's look, she slowly came towards them. "Greetings, Doctor. I have come here to apologize for my actions. My name is Jehouzé. I know that my apology can't undo what I did, but…" 

"I accept your apology… But I can 't forgive, nor forget it." Beverly slowly said. 

"I know. I used to be a counselor. I should have understood my daughter better. I hope one day she will forgive me." Jehouzé said and slowly dissolved. 

Beverly looked from the place where Jehouzé stood, towards Aniya. 'Even though she caused so much pain, at least something good come from it for Jehouzé.' Beverly thought. 

Aniya read that thought. She thought that everything would be fine… in time.

The end???


End file.
